Breakable love
by yumietokachika
Summary: This is the relationship between SOPHIE and HOWL. But what happens when a beautifl girl comes between them? And she's called Virginia? What's with her name? What happens to sophie... does she realise that she prefers the same sex? LEMONS in later chapters
1. Confessions

**Chapter 1**

**Hope you like it! (:**

"Howl! Stop it. I LIKE the witch of the waste, okay? Please don't insult her anymore!" Sophie pleaded, but before she could say anymore, she was interrupted by an annoyed Howl.

"But Sophie, darling, she's intruding our privacy! Would you like that, maybe, she's even pretending to be a sweet old lady, who's weak and fragile…" Howl brushed his golden hair back. (He had dyed it back to its original color you see, even though Sophie preferred blue.)

Sophie pouted, refusing to even look at Howl.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her butt.

"Babe, I love you, ok? I don't want to see you getting hurt. You know how I hate it when you-"Howl's hand moved up and down, causing Sophie to feel a slight tinge of pleasure. Howl, noticing that Sophie actually enjoyed it, bent down and started putting his hand up her skirt, his long fingers feeling her sot, smooth skin. Sophie abruptly realized what he was doing and quickly stepped away. "STOP IT!" she screamed.

Howl stood motionless, staring at her.

Sophie stared back, blushing.

The striking blue eyes started to move from her face, down to her breast, then back to her face again, so fast that Sophie didn't' even realize that he was practically thinking of her boobs. Sophie started to say something first.

"Howl… I thin we should talk about this first."

"TALK ABOUT WHAT? I LOVE YOU, SOPHIE!" He softened his voice. "I really do."

Sophie stared down at her slippers. She felt her cheeks burning. He too was blushing. She quietly sat on the fresh leaves, which were just watered by Markl. Sophie lay down and stared towards the Sun.

"I love you too." Sophie whispered.

"What?" Sophie stared at those kissable lips. She wanted to feel them, try them out. She grinned. "I LOVE YOU." She said louder this time, laughing. Howl joined in her laughter and laid down beside her. His hands moved up to her face. He turned to her.

"You're very cheeky, you know that?" he smiled, hinting something.

Sophie looked at him. His long eyelashes, and that tongue, oh god, that hot tongue. "I wanted to feel it." She accidentally thought aloud. Howl, a little taken aback, replied, while looking at his bare chest," yeah."

She stared at him. "What?"

He grinned slyly. "I want you too."


	2. Calcifer's wives

**Chapter 2**

**Ha-ha. I'm posting both chapters on the same day! Hope you like it too! D suuper hyper today!**

"Hellooooooooooooo!" Calcifer suddenly called out, yelling, "MY DEAR MRS CALCIFER HERE WANTS WOOD! Excuse me!" He screamed as he stared at his teddy bear soft toy. "Don't worry, Mrs. Calcifer!" He then stared at the witch of the waste, who was still staring at him.

"Such a pretty fire…" She was murmuring.

Howl laughed and called out, "Okay, Calcifer! Here you go!" He lifted his slim fingers and while he did that, wood spilled all over Calcifer and his "newly wedded wife".

"HERE YOU GO!" Calcifer exclaimed cheerfully as his teddy bear received more wood.

Sophie suddenly screamed.

"The teddy bear is catching fire! Look!" she pointed out.

Calcifer turned to look.

Howl groaned.

"Oh yeah! God! This is the 121st teddy bear I've gotten you! CALCIFER! I told you not to ask for anymore wood!" Howl said as Sophie started to tap her foot. She cleared her throat.

"If I remember correctly, Howl, you said that you would write it down somewhere…?" She screamed into his ears.

Howl sighed and sprayed water all over the teddy bear.

Calcifer sighed too, picking up his teddy bear, accidentally burning it more. He put his burnt wife into the box which contained 120 bears. This was the 121st one. "HELLO! MISTRESSES! I'm getting a new wife soon! You'll be pleased with her! She shall be a metal teddy bear!" Howl refused to give Calcifer any eggs. "There ain't gonna be anymore bears for you." He declared, punching his fist on the table.

"OK THEN." Calcifer said obediently.

Sophie and Howl were speechless. He had never been THAT obedient.

"I want her." Calcifer was staring at the door.

They followed his gaze.

A young woman stood at the door, gaping at everything that she saw.


	3. Virginia

**Chapter 3**

**OMG. What an achievement! This is my THIRD chapter! But it's really, REALLY short. Haha. It's not the lemons part yet… Soon it will be…**

The girl stood tall; she was the most gorgeous girl Sophie and Howl had ever seen. Sophie stared at her.

Howl almost drooled at her sight.

"Beautiful." He sighed. "She's too beautiful."

Sophie heard him and screamed at the girl, "What the fuck are you doing here?" The girl was stunned. Had she no manners? The girl thought, obviously disgusted. She strutted in and sat in front of Calcifer, putting her long, deliciously slender fingers above him. Calcifer stared at her for a moment, and then looked back at his teddy bears.

"Don't worry. She can't hurt you ladies, cause I'm here!" he whispered.

"Hello" Her smooth, silky voice echoed in the room.

"Uh…Yo?" Howl muttered, still stunned b her beauty.

"You still haven't answered my question!" Sophie hollered.

"Oh… I'm Virginia, why are you so rude?" this s called 'Virginia' glared at Sophie, utterly disgusted by Sophie's behavior.

"YES! Don't be so rude, Sophie!" Howl scolded Sophie, his eyes still fixed on Virginia, obviously ignoring Sophie. Calcifer watched the scene, enjoying everything he saw. He sighed. "A love triangle… I should tape this and produce it as a move. I'll be rich!" Calcifer whooped for joy, bursting into flames, but shut up when Sophie glared at him. Sophie kept shouting to Howl several times but was continuously ignored. Hurt and angry, she stomped back into her room.

Calcifer stopped and looked away.

**Next is the LEMON…. Kinda. But well. I think it's gross. Haha.. **


	4. Howl's sin

**Ahh, yes! Finally! Haha. Kartika and I have completed the fourth chapter! And during one of our lessons, too! We're sorry if there are any errors, because the last time we read our previous chapter and may i mention, updating it was waay back before the dinosaurs roamed the earth! I shalln't say anymore. Enjoy!**

"Aw Howl…I think Sophie doesn't like me" Virginia pouted sadly.

"Ah just ignore her Virginia. You know what Virginia?" Howl questioned snaking his hand around her waist, pulling her close.

"What?" Virginia purred, leaning her head happily onto Howl's broad chest.

"I think its time for you to be introduced to my bed," Howl whispered hotly into her ear, before bending down to lift Virginia into his arms, and subsequently proceeded to the direction of his room.

**_Howl's moving castle.. _**

"Howl!" Virginia giggled, as they both tumbled onto the soft bed.

"H-Howl…" Virginia shrieked with pleasure, as Howl's burning hands practically tore her clothes apart. Buttons flew in all directions as Howl tried to rid of his shirt patiently, but in vain. His need was too much for him to bear. He could barely contain his excitement upon hearing Virginia's moans as his flaming lips blew feathery kisses along her smooth skin. His dominant hands that were on her sensuous hips started to rid the remainder of her clothes.

Staring down at her, he breathed, "God, Virginia… You're beautiful…"

Howl sighed, his face dark with anguish and desire, after he realized what he had just said. He couldn't believe that he was betraying his love, Sophie. He thought himself a sinner when he proceeded to place his hands over Virginia's soft, ample breast. He felt her heart beat faster and faster as he smiled sadly at her.

"Virginia… You're hot for me." He bent down as he whispered in her ear.

Virginia, oblivious to the sadness that was overwhelming him, flashed a seductive smile at him, as she flushed with extreme pleasure, "Oh yes, Howl. I truly am!" Howl felt sorrow, for his body did not follow his thoughts as his fingers caressed her already pebble hard nipple. Virginia moaned a little as Howl went on to lick it, his all-knowing eyes still on her face. He saw a dark aura around Virginia. Dark and mysterious- It was far different from when he felt desire to touch Sophie…

Sophie always said she wasn't ready, but Virginia. Virginia readily gave her delicious body to him…

Surely this was what he wanted?

Unconsciously, Howl had stopped moving his hands, and Virginia felt something was amiss. She sat up slowly, as Howl's hands slipped off her breast. "Howl?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing darling!" Howl forced a smile, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips, and at the same time pushing her back down onto the bed. "I'm sorry Sophie." Howl apologized mentally, as he shut his eyes close, while his tongue circled Virginia's swollen right nipple, while he teased the other soft mound with his right.

"Howl! N…No, stop… Stop teasing me! Please! I… I want you… Now!" Virginia gasped, but to Howl, it sounded more like a pathetic whine. She arched her back, whilst battering her eyelashes at him. Howl nodded slowly. He grabbed hold of her thighs and spread them apart, and carefully positioned himself at her damp entrance.

"Are you ready?" Howl asked, his voice somewhat hoarse. After receiving a convincing nod from Virginia, he proceeded, but…

Virginia looked at him, "Howl, what's wrong?"

"Sorry. No. I can't do this," Howl shook his head furiously, "No."

"H-Huh? Why not?"

"B…Because it won't get hard." Howl scowled like a spoilt child, whilst staring at her slim body. Virginia tilted her head slightly, then rewarded Howl with a sly smile, then a kiss on his flawless skin.

"Howl…" She mewled, brushing his hair back gently. Her deep emerald eyes looked like it saw through everything, and Howl couldn't help but stare into it. When he did though, he felt a pang of guilt. He instantly removed her hand off his head and sighed loudly. He swirled around to face his back towards her, for he felt sin, and despair.

"Aw… Don't make such a fuss, Howl…" Virginia cooed, wrapping her slender arms around Howl's waist, whilst resting her head on his firm back. "Let's try this again… Shall we?" She asked softly, using her fingers to lazily trace small circles on his toned stomach.

"N…No. I'm sorry… But I can't do this. I need to go… To clear my mind." Howl mumbled, his voice unnaturally high. With firm hands, he pushed Virginia's arms away, and walked out of the room, without so much as a backward glance, and he ignored Virginia's pitiful cries.

**_Howl's moving castle.. _**

"Hmph. Fine. Leave. But I'll have you crawling back tome in no time. I have you wrapped around my finger, little Howl." Virginia hissed, her eyes glowing bright green, like a vixen.

**_Howl's moving castle.. _**

Calcifer was sitted calmly at the doorway, his eyes staring blankly ahead as always. When Howl came out, the fire demon cried in joy, for he felt that he could use some company. But he noticed that Howl wasn't in his best moods; The normal Howl was calm and composed, but this one was in a fit of anger. "Where are you going?" Calcifer asked, as the wizard grabbed his coat from the hanger.

"Out for a drink. I'll be back late. Don't wait up." He spat, his voice filled with spite.

"O…Kay?" Calcifer innocently replied, and wanted to know more, but shut up when the door slammed on his face.

**_Howl's moving castle.. _**

On the road, with one hand on his forehead, with a great cape flung over his shoulders, was a staggering young man with delightedly golden hair. His face was blank, his mind was not working well. That man… Was Howl.

He limped forward, as if sick, and was unsure of where he was going, even though he had told Calcifer he was going for a drink. It hurt… The body his heart was trapped in was beautiful, yes, he knew that. But that didn't bring in any comfort since that was the body which touched another woman. Howl's head throbbed; it seemed as if there was a huge load of stones being poured recklessly into his over-flooded mind. Howl felt like crying out, but he didn't – He couldn't.

Feeling absorbed in self-pity, he suddenly felt a need to confess what wrong he had done. He was in a world of darkness right then, but the bright neon lights of the city, and the streetlamps contradicted his empty thoughts.

"Uh… Sir? Care for a drink?" Asked a young man, probably a bartender – Whom Howl thought had the purest eyes he had ever seen – of age 20. He smiled innocently at Howl. Howl could use some purity in that dirty mind of his. Howl nodded.

"Yes, I will." Howl managed a small smile, wary of the cold, deceiving world around him.

**_Howl's moving castle.. _**

"A pint of beer, please." Howl ordered softly, but loud enough for the bartender to hear. The bartender called himself 'Frank'. He claimed that it was not his real name, but strangers often went to him for a time of 'confession', after they drank too much. Frank and Howl had a good laugh after that.

Howl decided that Frank was a good man.

"So… What's happened? Why are ye so down in the dumps, huh?" Frank asked, his eyebrows closely knitted together.

"Nothing!" Howl lied, forcing a smile on his downcast face. Even though he could lie to the world, he knew… That what he did would never be erased from his memories.

**Truly sorry if you expected some sexual advancements; But we decided to tease our readers. And to avoid confusion, i placed the _Howl's moving castle.. _to tell you that it is another scene. Sorry for any inconvenience caused! **

**Arigato.**


End file.
